Cold as Ice
by Amai Kitsune
Summary: Nanaki- now Frost- returns to her former home at last. Why has she come? And will she achieve what she's set out to do? Sequel to Be Silent
1. Prologue

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Teyo: Well, my muses have insisted on getting their word in on this, too. Put up with them, please, or they'll bug ME more.  
  
Shimbo: We both worked together on this one. But I did a lot of it in the beginning.  
  
Shinichi: I do more later. I'll make sure it's all happy and hunky-dory.  
  
Shimbo: Hunky-dory? You're such a dork!  
  
Teyo: Okay, you can read. I'll try and break them up. Enjoy!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
In the top floor of a huge skyscraper, center of the richest company of the world, one man sat looking out the window at a view he had seen for many years. The cityscape didn't impress the lavender-haired CEO. He had been able to fly higher than the tallest buildings for most of his life. But the view gave him an excuse to stare out the window aimlessly, and he seemed to be using that excuse more and more often.  
  
Something had been nagging at the back of his mind for some time now, but until today he hadn't been able to pinpoint what it might be. It was like he had suddenly realized he had an itch, but had already been scratching it for a while. There was an old, familiar presence looming nearer- one that he hadn't felt for nearly twelve years.  
  
Trunks knew that she was almost here. In fact, she would arrive within the hour. He had phoned his mother, telling her to be prepared, and to open up and air out the bedroom that had been closed off so many years before. His whole family was a little nervous. They had no idea what to expect after so long an absence, but if she so chose, their visitor was welcome in the Briefs home again.  
  
As he stared out the window, Trunks was rewarded with what he had hoped to see. A streak of light flashed across the sky towards his home, and he could feel that long-absent presence going along with it. "Welcome back, Aki," he murmured with a smile. 


	2. Roll out the red carpet, Princess is hom...

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Nanaki/Frost  
  
Teyo: Shh, the twin muses are sleeping. I'm not going to wake them up, just get to your story.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Roll out the red carpet, Princess is home!  
  
A round pod skidded to a stop in the Briefs' backyard, gouging a scar into the earth. Bulma was already staring out the window awaiting its arrival, since Vegeta had warned her that it was coming very close. As soon as she saw the hatch begin to open, the blue-haired woman rushed outside to greet the girl she had adopted as her daughter twenty-two years before.  
  
However, it wasn't a girl who stepped out of the pod. This was a fully grown woman. When her memory had returned twelve years ago, Nanaki had been only fourteen. Everyone remembered her as such. But she had grown up a lot in those twelve years. She was about three inches taller, quite a bit curvier, and her pale white hair had grown longer. Evidently the Saiya-jin gene that kept the hair from changing or growing hadn't been included in Aki's genetic makeup. She still had the scar on her left cheek that had reappeared and restored her memory, but instead of disfiguring her, the mark seemed to accentuate her features. Nanaki had been a pretty girl when she was young, but now she was gorgeous.  
  
"Aki, you've changed so much!" Bulma exclaimed. The young woman stared at her with ice-blue eyes. That was one feature that had not changed in twelve years.  
  
"Hello, Bulma," she said, her tone conveying no emotion whatsoever. "But I would like to remind you, my name is Frost." Bulma was taken aback by the girl's heartless tone. When she was young, Nanaki had been very attached to her adopted mother.  
  
"I'm sure that Bra will be pleased to see you when she gets back from school," Bulma said, trying to continue the conversation congenially. "And Trunks has been expecting you all day. He'll be back as soon as he gets off work. Then again, knowing him, he'll probably skip out early." As she was talking, Bulma took note of Frost's strange attire. She was wearing a long purple dress reminiscent of medieval fashion. It was trimmed in silver and ice blue, with flowing sleeves and a silver cord sash. Bulma could still remember the fight Aki put up when forced to buy her first dress.  
  
The two women went inside where Frost greeted Vegeta in much the same tone as she had Bulma, though it didn't faze the Saiya-jin prince nearly so much as it had his mate. A quick tour of the house followed, since there had been quite a few changes made in twelve years. Then, just as Bulma had predicted, Trunks showed up, having skipped out of work early.  
  
"Hello, Aki," Trunks said, his eyes widening slightly at his first view of her. "You look different. You've grown up."  
  
"I'm not Aki," the pale figure replied. "My name is Frost, and I'd like everyone to remember that." Like his mother, Trunks was surprised by her cold tone. "I am the princess of my home planet, so I bear the name I was given at birth."  
  
"So you really are a princess now?" Trunks asked as he plunked down into a chair along with everyone else. "What made you come back?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to visit the people I once called family?" Frost answered, becoming visibly tense. Everyone else took that as a hint not to broach the subject again.  
  
Even as they talked, exchanging the news of the years, Frost's icy exterior did not melt. She spoke readily enough, but with no familiarity, and no hint of letting anyone break down the wall she had put up. It was like she had become an entirely different person from the happy, if somewhat short- tempered teen of twelve years before.  
  
Frost loosened up a little towards Bra when the younger girl returned from school. Bra had only been four when Nanaki had tried to return to her home planet, and the toddler had cried after discovering her big sister was gone. Even now that she was sixteen, excitement at seeing Nanaki again made Bra rush to embrace her.  
  
"I can't believe you're back after so long, Aki!" Bra said excitedly. She received only a gentle reminder of Frost's "real" name. "You look amazing! I bet you've got all the guys back on your planet drooling all over you!"  
  
"I don't need men," Frost replied, shaking her head. "I have better things to do than swoon over some worthless fool, or have them swooning over me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Whatever you say, Frost, but I don't know what I'd do without them," Bra replied, giggling. Frost grinned slightly. She had always figured that Bra would be a flirt when she was older.  
  
But despite the fun of reuniting with her "little sister," Frost soon ended the conversation. "It's been great talking, Bra, but I want to get out to Kame House and visit Marron. I'll be back tonight. See you, kid." With that, Frost walked outside and took off towards Marron's home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinichi: *yawns*  
  
Shimbo: Why didn't you wake us up, Teyo? That was one of my good chapters.  
  
Teyo: Shut up. Go back to sleep. 


	3. Home is a good thing after all

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: NO, I really don't own DBZ, just Nanaki/Frost.  
  
Teyo: Shinichi is proud of this chapter. Shimbo is mad at me. I wouldn't listen to him.  
  
Shimbo: I could've made this chapter so much cooler.  
  
Shinichi: No you couldn't. If you'd had your way, Frost would've gone and killed everyone and then herself, and the story would already be over. That's sad and stupid.  
  
Shimbo: Whatever. You just don't know creative genius.  
  
Teyo: Hey, I'm the genius. You guys are just my inspiration. You're just lucky that I can't kill you or I'd risk losing fans since I didn't have any inspiration.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Home is a good thing after all.  
  
As she flew towards the home of her best friend Marron, Frost reflected on the way she had treated her former family members. Perhaps she had been too tough on them, too cold. But she couldn't allow them to think of her as she once was. She couldn't be the young girl known as Nanaki, at least not to them.  
  
With her good friend, however, she knew that everything could be like before. The last time she had seen Marron was at the World Martial Arts Tournament twelve years previous. She soon found herself hovering over Kame House, and she swooped down, landing on the front porch. 18 answered the door.  
  
When Frost asked for Marron, 18 asked, "And who shall I say has come for her?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" Frost asked good-naturedly. "Surely I haven't changed that much in twelve years. I would think the tail was a give-away." She turned slightly to the side, allowing a better view of her snow-white primate tail.  
  
"Nanaki?!" 18 shouted. At this exclamation, Marron came running down the stairs.  
  
"Aki!" Marron said, running to embrace her old friend. "What made you decide to come back?"  
  
"It's a long story," Frost said, not bothering to correct anyone about her name. "But I came here just to talk to you, so there's plenty of time."  
  
The two headed up to Marron's room, where they made themselves comfortable on the bed like they had when they were young girls. "It sounds like a lot has happened to you while you were gone," Marron said. "I want to hear all about it!"  
  
Frost leaned against the wall before beginning her tale. "When I went away, I headed straight for my home planet. I had to know what was going on there, and I had to know how my mother was doing. More importantly, I had to reclaim my throne. I was Frieza's only heir.  
  
"When I got there, a civil war was going on. Everyone was trying to control Frieza's empire. It was a mess. I found my father's henchmen scattered across the globe, some leading armies, some hiding from assassins, and some already dead. Only a few remained in the palace, and they were prisoners. That's where I found my mother, locked in a dungeon, near to starvation. After I recovered her and a few others, I had enough witnesses and genetic proof to put me on the throne.  
  
"I've been Princess Frost for ten years. Those first two years changed me a lot, thanks to all the fighting and hiding. I worked hard for my throne." Frost paused here, as if unsure about going on.  
  
"Come on, what's the point?" Marron urged, leaning closer. "That doesn't explain why you came back."  
  
Frost rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back dramatically. "Mother is demanding that I find a mate, or she'll give the throne to someone else. The laws back home are really strange. Until I'm married, my mother has control over who gets put on the throne, even though she can't appoint herself. It's all because I'm a female. My parents, or in this case, my mother, controls me until I'm married. As soon as I find a mate I'm changing that stupid law, because by another weird twist, I can't change laws until I'm married, either."  
  
"So you came here to find a mate, I'm guessing?" Marron said, trying to hide her excitement. "How ROMANTIC! You came across the galaxy to retrieve your one true love!"  
  
"How can I retrieve something I don't have?!" Frost exclaimed, shaking her fist defiantly. "I'm not in love. But have you ever seen the males on my home planet?" Marron had to shake her head, for of course she hadn't. "Ugh, disgusting. They're lizard people, or something. None of them look remotely like a human or Saiya-jin. I don't know what my mother was thinking!"  
  
The thought put both girls into a fit of giggling. "So where are you going to start looking?" Marron asked. Frost just shrugged. "What about Goten? I bet he still likes you!"  
  
Frost glared evilly at her friend. "You have GOT to be kidding. I'd rather marry one of the lizard-people. At least some of them are reasonably intelligent."  
  
"Aw, come on, Goten isn't that bad," Marron scolded. "I think he's kind of cute."  
  
"Fine, he can be YOUR mate," Frost chuckled. "But I don't want him."  
  
"Looks like you're stuck with a human, then, because the only other available Saiya-jin male is Trunks, and he's your brother."  
  
"No, he's not. If you every say that any member of the Briefs family is related to me again, I'll give you a beating you won't soon forget." Marron blinked and inquired as to why. "Because I know who my real family is, that's why."  
  
"Oh, please," Marron sighed. "Well, I'll figure it out. Anyway, even if he's not your brother, everyone here thinks he is. It'd be kind of weird if he was your mate."  
  
"Not like I'd want him to," Frost snorted. "He may be a mechanical genius like Bulma, but as far as common sense goes he doesn't have much more, if any more, than Goten."  
  
"Oh, what about that nice boy Uub that Goku trained for a while?" Marron suggested.  
  
"Nah, too young for me," Frost said, sighing. "This is going to take a while."  
  
"Well, if we're going to find you a boyfriend, then we should go shopping," Marron said, grinning. "That dress is nice, but if you want to turn heads then I have a few suggestions on wardrobe."  
  
"Who are you kidding, I don't have the money for that," Frost said, furrowing her eyebrows together.  
  
"Maybe you don't, but I think that if you ask Bulma and explain why, she'll loan you a little," Marron said with a wink. "Besides, knowing her, she'll probably be able to introduce you to a few guys."  
  
"I don't want to do this," Frost groaned. "I always told myself that I wasn't going to fall in love, or even date. It's too hard. I can reclaim my throne, but there is no way I can be expected to understand men."  
  
"You don't have to understand them," Marron giggled. "Just manipulate them." 


	4. Thank You Bulma!

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Frost, not any other part of DBZ  
  
Teyo: I have finally solved the problem of the over talkative muses.  
  
*Shinichi and Shimbo are tied up in a corner with duct tape*  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Thank you Bulma!!!  
  
After some hassling from Marron, Frost gave in to her friend's demands. Marron borrowed her father's plane and the girls headed back to the Briefs' home. As soon as they were over the building, Frost noticed another vehicle in the drive. "Hey, Marron, do you recognize that car by any chance?"  
  
Marron looked out the window and thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, that's Goten's," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"THAT IDIOT IS HERE?!" Frost shouted, causing the plane to rock to one side in her agitation. "KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Hey, calm down! You're going to make us crash at this rate!" Marron scolded. "I'm sure he'll not bother you. Goten's matured a lot."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it. If he so much as tries to touch me, I'll blast him into dust." Frost settled back into her seat as Marron gently touched down in the front yard. Bra was the first to greet them at the door.  
  
"Goten was looking for you," she warned, and Frost's eyes took on an angry, clouded look. "Looks like I'd better warn *him*," Bra said, stifling a giggle. But it was too late. Goten had already found his way to the door.  
  
"Hello, Frost," he said. He had already been warned about the name switch by the Briefs family. "Nice to see you, Marron."  
  
"Hello," Frost replied, her tone as icy as her name. She brushed past the dark-haired Saiya-jin towards the person she actually wanted to speak to: Bulma. Marron followed behind her, since it was her idea to be here in the first place. Everyone else was gathered in the kitchen.  
  
Bulma jumped to her feet as soon as the two girls walked in. "Frost, you're back, and Marron's here too, hello girls," she said, sounding almost nervous. Her tone made Frost regret her manners earlier.  
  
"Bulma," she asked, sounding a bit nervous herself, "can I talk to you?" She bit her lip as she kept her eyes locked on Bulma's. Normally, something like this wouldn't be so hard. Twelve years ago she would have taken care of this same errand without a second thought. But that was twelve years ago, when she had been Bulma's little angel, not the woman who had been welcomed into the Briefs home and returned the hospitality with bitterness.  
  
"Any time you need to," Bulma agreed. The uncertainty in Frost's tone made the woman relax, because it was such a change from the distant attitude the girl had shown a few hours earlier. Since this kind of subject was evidently something Frost wanted private, Bulma took Marron and Frost into the back yard. As they left, Bra and Goten were just joining Trunks and Vegeta in the kitchen.  
  
"So what is it that you girls need? Frost, I assure you that anything you need while you're here, I'll be happy to give you," Bulma said when the three were seated on the back porch. Marron threw Frost an "I-told-you-so" look, and the princess began telling her tale just as she had to Marron.  
  
"So, Marron suggested that I get a new wardrobe to help my quest," she added towards the end. But for finality, she put in one last thing. "And now that I'm here, I also feel like I should apologize for my rudeness earlier, especially since I'm asking favors of you."  
  
Bulma sat and thought for a moment. From the expression on her face, it was clear that she was willing to give Frost anything she asked, but there was also something else she was interested in. "I think that we can do even better than a new wardrobe," she finally stated, a small smile creeping onto her features. "My dear girl, if you want to start meeting people, then I would say it's best for you to start over. There are too many people who would only pretend to love you if they knew you were related to Capsule Corp's owner in any way, even if you don't claim that relation any more. You're going to have to find someone who really loves you if you want them to be prince of another planet."  
  
"Bulma, I'm a Saiya-jin. I'll know if I'm in love if I've bonded," Frost said by way of reminder.  
  
"You're different," Bulma scolded. "You're the only known Saiya-jin and Ice- jin mix. While it's likely that you'll form a bond with your chosen mate, we won't know that until the time comes. We didn't know if Saiya-jin and human mixes would form bonds, either, until Gohan and Videl were dating."  
  
"So what do you suggest, Bulma?" Marron asked, hoping to get to the point and avoid a possible argument.  
  
"I'm glad you asked," Bulma said, a delighted grin flashing on her face. "We'll set Frost up with a new apartment, new clothes, and a job. That way she'll have the best chance of meeting the most people."  
  
"You don't have to do all that!" Frost exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. "That's too much!"  
  
"Nonsense," Bulma replied, waving the matter away. "You may not claim relation to me anymore, but I still think of you as my daughter, and I would do the same for either of my biological children."  
  
Frost jumped up and hugged Bulma in her delight. "I can't thank you enough! I don't deserve this."  
  
"Quit protesting!" Marron laughed. "This is exactly what you need. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. Bulma, you really are a genius!"  
  
"No time for talk, girls, we have to start looking for an apartment. A base of operations is very important," Bulma cut in. "After that, a trip to the mall. I'll have you set up in your new job at Capsule Corp. by next week."  
  
"I'm going to work at Capsule Corp?" Frost said, her face suddenly turning back into a frown. "Doing what? I'm not a mechanical wiz, and, my apologies, but I'm not going to be a secretary."  
  
"You'll be working in the conceptual research department," Bulma said. "Your job is to see what the people want so that we can give it to them. It involves a little bit of traveling, but you'll get to be home most of the time, so you'll meet a lot of different people."  
  
"Once again, thank you so much," Frost said, hugging Bulma yet again. "It's all too perfect. Where do we start?" 


	5. A name and a place

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just own Frost. But the really totally awesome decorations for the apartment were completely my idea.  
  
Shimbo: We escaped Teyo's duct tape of doom.  
  
Shinichi: Now it's our turn to take over the talking.  
  
Shimbo: What do you mean "our"? It's MY turn to do the talking!  
  
Teyo: *sneaks in from the corner* Read the story... hurry, before they do anything else...  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: A name and a place  
  
Bulma, Marron, and Frost decided that it would be best if their plan was kept secret at least until everything was ready. They didn't need anyone else interfering during the preparation stages. Frost did insist, however, that Bra be allowed to join in. The girl's fashion sense would be a valuable asset.  
  
The four women went apartment hunting that very afternoon. As they began, Marron thought of an important point. "Hey, Frost, if you're going to have an apartment and a job, then you'll need a last name to put it all under."  
  
"I haven't had a last name for twelve years," Frost said, almost laughing. "And I can't go by Briefs again."  
  
"That's quite right," Bulma agreed. "What do you girls suggest? Let's come up with something clever."  
  
"How about something very opposite to Frost, something to do with fire or heat," Bra thought aloud.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like fun," Marron agreed. "How about... Frost Coal?"  
  
"No... Frost Steam?"  
  
"I already know what to call myself," Frost interrupted. "I shall be Frost Firestorm." When the other girls looked at her quizzically, she simply replied, "That's a translation of one of my nicknames back on my home planet."  
  
"Very well then, Miss Firestorm," Bulma said. "We're off to find you an apartment."  
  
They visited the most luxurious apartment buildings in the city, but only one would suit Frost. There was an empty apartment, simple but elegant, in a building that was almost exactly halfway between the Briefs home and the Capsule Corp. headquarters. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all one space, defined only by decorative pillars and a kitchen bar. Two bedrooms, with a bathroom connecting them, and a utility closet completed the quarters. It even came with basic furnishings, though Frost was welcome to complete the décor with any details she liked, and she had to provide her own linens and dishes. It was put under the name Frost Firestorm, but billed directly to Bulma.  
  
On the way to the mall, Bulma handed Frost a credit card. "Here, use this for any expenses you have. There's no spending limit. Don't worry about repaying it, you'll take care of some by working for me, and consider the rest a gift. I don't want you being able to complain about anything."  
  
"You're doing so much," Frost began to protest, but like she always had, Bulma waved it away.  
  
"I can't wait for this shopping trip. You look gorgeous, but we're going to make you irresistible," Bra said, unable to conceal the pure bliss in her tone. "We'll have you set with a full wardrobe. And we'll decorate your apartment for success, too!"  
  
"I say we decorate the apartment in cool pastels," Marron said thoughtfully. "The walls and carpeting are white, so we need to work with that."  
  
"We'll have to throw in at least one warm color so that it doesn't look washed out," Bra added. "How about sea green, baby blue, and pink?"  
  
"I don't like pink." Frost shook her head at the suggestion. "Can't we do something like a purple? That would stand out enough against the lighter colors, I would think."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Bra agreed. "We'll coordinate the whole apartment, since it's kind of small."  
  
"Excellent!" Marron exclaimed. "It'll be to die for! Just the place for a romantic little get-together."  
  
"Marron!" Frost scolded. "We just got the apartment, and you're already thinking of something like that? Shame on you!"  
  
"Well then you must be the only one in the car who wasn't thinking that," Bra laughed. "Why do you think Mom suggested you get an apartment in the first place?" Bulma said nothing, but her laughter gave it away. Frost blushed heavily, making her # shaped scar stand out even more than usual.  
  
"You know, Frost, on most people that scar wouldn't be pretty," Bra commented. "But for some reason it looks like it belongs on you."  
  
"I suppose it does then," Frost replied. Just then the car pulled into the mall parking lot, and the conversation was interrupted in favor of more important things, like shopping.  
  
They visited practically every store in the mall, buying clothes for work, relaxation, and of course training, as well as accessories for any occasion. They also bought decorations for Frost's new apartment. Bulma declared that she hadn't had so much fun shopping since she was young. Nothing slowed the quartet down. When they were finally finished, everything was taken back to Frost's apartment, and the work began.  
  
Pictures were hung, towels were folded, sheets were put on beds, and dishes were placed carefully in cabinets. The décor was slightly different than they had first planned, the same baby blue and purple but with white instead of sea green. The bedroom linens were different designs so that the sheets wouldn't get mixed up, but both of them were the same colors. The dishes were a lovely flower pattern, and the pictures on the walls were mostly prints of peaceful seas. The sofa that came with the apartment was white leather, and the girls had bought baby blue and purple throw pillows, as well as a lovely afghan to drape over one end. There was also a table runner in the dining room, and matching placemats. The overall effect was serene and attractive.  
  
Frost stood in the doorway of her new home, looking over it all with an air of approval. "Ladies, I think we just might have succeeded." 


	6. Ups and Downs

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I own Frost, but not DBZ.  
  
Shimbo: Frost is angry. Hehe.  
  
Shinichi: Don't worry, this chapter has good stuff too.  
  
Shimbo: Whatever.  
  
Teyo: *bops both on the head* You two are REALLY annoying me!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Ups and Downs  
  
After buying the apartment and Frost's new wardrobe, it was time to announce the plan to everyone else. After all, everyone was sure to notice that Frost wasn't staying with the Briefs family, and Trunks would have to be informed of his new employee. The only problem was that Frost didn't want everyone to know that she was looking to get married, especially anyone who would tell Goten.  
  
"There is no way we're going to carry this off without anyone noticing," Bra pointed out. "As a matter of fact, if Trunks figures it out on his own, not only will he tell Goten, but he'll exaggerate."  
  
"I guess you're right," Frost reluctantly conceded. "But I still don't feel good about this..."  
  
"Nothing bad could happen," Marron said comfortingly. "Goten still likes you, but he also remembers what happened last time he and Trunks forced you on a date. I don't think he wants that again."  
  
"If he does, he's stupider than I thought," Frost snorted. "I swear, if he so much as touches me..."  
  
"We've been through this already," Bulma interrupted. "He's not going to. Now calm down, Frost, you don't need to be worked up before you explain this to everyone." Frost still wasn't satisfied, but she had to give up, for they were back.  
  
"You girls all just disappeared," Trunks observed after greeting them. He suddenly noticed that Frost was wearing one of her new outfits. "Oh, I see. Emergency shopping trip. Surely that isn't all you bought. It wouldn't take you all afternoon and into the evening to get one outfit. Is there anything I need to carry?"  
  
"No, the rest is at Frost's apartment," Marron said.  
  
"Apartment?" Trunks repeated, raising an eyebrow at his mother.  
  
"There's a good reason, but I'd rather not explain more than once," Frost answered for Bulma. "Let's get Vegeta in here first." She then added reluctantly, "And I suppose Goten, if he's still here."  
  
As it turned out, Goten was still there, and once he and Vegeta had joined up, Frost began her story once again. It was exactly the same as she had told to Marron, and then to Bulma, and then to Bra. All three of the men listened intently, even Vegeta, for he had been as curious about Frost's return as everyone else. When Frost was finished talking, all of them had different reactions. Vegeta simply leaned back, his curiosity satisfied, and didn't ask questions. He really didn't care if she was looking for a mate or here to destroy half the cities in the world, so long as he heard about it first. Trunks was still sitting, wide-eyed, mouth agape. He'd made his "sister" date once, and she didn't have a good reaction, to say the least. He couldn't imagine her finding a mate. But Goten, ever optimistic, was immediately down on one knee.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Frost commanded, sending a harsh kick right between Goten's bent legs. The demi-Saiya-jin curled up, squealing in pain. "I KNEW it wasn't a good idea to tell everyone," Frost seethed. "I should get a restraining order, you stalker..." she began, pointing an accusing finger at Goten. Trunks stepped between the two.  
  
"Enough, Frost," he demanded. "Goten means well."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Frost growled. "Look, you've all heard, so I'll just be going now. I should be getting used to my new apartment anyway."  
  
"One more thing that we haven't told them yet," Bulma said. "Frost is going to be working at Capsule Corp. now. There's a perfect place for her in the conceptual research department."  
  
"So Frost is going to be working for me now?" Trunks smirked at her, and it looked as if Frost was about to punch the man.  
  
"Well, I could have her answer directly to me, since I'm head of the board of directors," Bulma answered to dampen her son's hopes. "Just remember that in case you get any ideas."  
  
"Well, now we've told them everything. I really should be going now," Frost said once again. She was eager to get as far from Goten as possible. He had just managed to get up from his fetal position and was sitting on the couch, though he was obviously still in pain.  
  
"Let me drive you home," Trunks offered.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'd rather not have everyone knowing my address," Frost replied crisply.  
  
"That's ridiculous. I'll be able to look it up in the company directory soon enough, and even if I couldn't, I'd just have to find your ki." Trunks crossed his arms, looking a bit smug. "Besides, I won't tell Goten." The aforementioned demi-Saiya-jin's protests were ignored.  
  
"If you insist," Frost sighed.  
  
"I'd better be going home, too," Marron said. "I brought my own car, so no ride needed."  
  
"I'll see you girls later," Bra said, hugging Frost goodbye. "Give me a call as soon as you meet someone!"  
  
Frost laughed. "Sure thing, Bra. You'll be the first to know." She then turned to Bulma. "Thank you so much for everything."  
  
"There is one more thing you'll need," Bulma added, tossing Frost a capsule. "There's a nice car for you. As convenient as it may seem, you can't fly everywhere. People simply find it strange."  
  
After thanking Bulma again, Frost looked at the capsule in her hand with a content smile. "Looks like I won't need that ride, Trunks."  
  
"No, I still insist," Trunks said. He waved to his parents and Goten and whisked Frost out by the arm.  
  
"So, where is this new apartment of yours?" Trunks asked once they were in the car.  
  
It's the big apartment building about halfway to Capsule Corp," Frost answered. "It's called Intrepid Suites."  
  
"Ah, I've heard of the place," Trunks replied, nodding. "Pretty luxurious."  
  
"Yes, I like it." The chitchat continued like this until they pulled into the building's parking garage, where Trunks stepped out and opened Frost's door.  
  
"So, which floor are you on?" he asked, which was his way of offering to take Frost to her apartment.  
  
"I'm on the fifteenth floor, in 1508. It's awfully nice. Bulma, Bra, and Marron helped me decorate, so it's fashionable." Frost walked over to the elevator with Trunks right behind. She pushed the button, the doors closed, and the elevator shot upwards.  
  
Just two levels up, on the highest floor of the parking garage, the elevator stopped and a young man stepped inside. He was almost as tall as Trunks, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. "Why, hello Mr. Briefs. I didn't expect to see you here. Did you just move in?"  
  
"Hello, David. But no, Frost is the one that's new," Trunks answered. He obviously knew the man from somewhere. "Frost, this is David Tomine. He's one of the department heads at Capsule Corp."  
  
"I'm Frost Firestorm," she said, offering her hand to shake. "I'm an old friend of Trunks', and I recently moved back to town. I'm going to be working at Capsule Corp. as well, in the conceptual research department."  
  
"What a coincidence, that's what department I'm head of," David replied as he shook the outstretched hand. Just then, the elevator stopped on the 12th floor, and it was time for David to get off. "It was very nice meeting you, Miss Firestorm. Hopefully I'll see you more often." Frost watched, smiling, until the doors closed and the elevator started up again.  
  
Trunks said goodbye to Frost after seeing her to her apartment door. "Thank you for the ride, Trunks. I'll see you at work in a couple of days." Frost turned the key in the lock and walked inside. Her apartment was a welcome sight. It reminded her a bit of her royal suite back home. She was sad to say that she already missed her mother, but this was all for the best. And since she met David, things seemed to be looking up.  
  
"I didn't expect to happen upon a nice guy quite so soon," Frost said to herself with a sigh. "At least, he seems nice. I guess I'll be finding out." 


	7. Working woman

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, unfortunately. But I do own Frost, and I made up David and the other Capsule Corp. employees I put in here, too.  
  
Teyo: So far, Frost has come home and gotten an apartment, and racked Goten. That was fun.  
  
Shimbo: My idea.  
  
Shinichi: The apartment was my idea.  
  
Teyo: You two are my inspirations, my muses. Of course this stuff came from you. You don't have to tell everyone.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Working woman  
  
Frost began work two days later. Bulma had told her that, for her line of work, dressy but comfortable clothing would be the best choice. There was no telling when she might be called upon to meet with a client, even though a lot of her work would be crunching the numbers from consumer polls, or creating new polls based on product ideas. She would often be sitting for long periods of time, but would sometimes be required to walk around.  
  
She began searching through her closet for something that would make a good impression on her first day. She held up several blouses of various shades before she found one she liked. It was a deep royal blue silk blend with a collar and loose sleeves. It complimented the ice-blue of her eyes. She paired it with a knee-length khaki skirt before sitting down to do her hair. She paused to reflect for a moment as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
It seemed like everything about Earth brought to mind how she had changed. Here she was, wearing a professional outfit, skirt and all, and fixing her hair. She had put up such a fight when forced to buy a dress for the first time, but now she did it of her own free will. Her hair had never been in anything more complicated than a ponytail when she was young, and even then she only bothered with that while she was training. She had also started hiding her tail since she returned, because Bulma warned her that it would be best to at least appear normal until she got to know someone. Pretty much the only thing that hadn't changed about the way she treated her appearance was the fact that she refused to wear makeup of any kind.  
  
Frost shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. Her hands reached up and pulled the top half of her hair into a small bun, leaving the rest hanging down. She looked very well put together. After slipping on a pair of simple brown heels, Frost reached for a necklace sitting on her dresser. It was a silver crescent moon charm with a small star attached on the inside curve. Inside the star was a single blue crystal. The necklace was nothing fancy or expensive. She didn't even know why she had bothered to keep it so long. She fixed the clasp and slipped it inside her shirt like she did every day. There its cold metal rested against the skin, near her beating heart.  
  
She was pleasantly surprised to meet David in the elevator. "Good morning, Miss Firestorm," he said warmly. "You look lovely today. Are you ready for your first day of work at Capsule Corp?"  
  
"Thank you, and yes, I think I'm ready," Frost answered. "But please, Mr. Tomine, call me Frost."  
  
"If that's what you prefer. But that means you must call me David. Everyone in the department does anyway." He flashed a grin, and Frost couldn't help noticing how his eyes twinkled when he smiled. "You'll soon see that we're a pretty small department, so among ourselves we're pretty casual."  
  
"It sounds perfect for me, then. To be frank, I wasn't sure what to expect from such a large corporation. My work experience is with smaller groups." 'Like the monarchy on my home planet, where the only other people I work with are my advisors,' Frost added silently.  
  
"There are only five of us in the department. You'll be only one of two women there. Formerly there was only one, and she's the secretary." David smiled, and Frost once again saw the sparkle in his grey eyes. "I'll be sure to personally introduce you to everyone." As the elevator stopped at the parking garage, David put his foot into the door to keep it open a little longer. He then made a bold offer. "If you'd like, I can give you a ride. We are going to the same place, after all."  
  
"I would like that," Frost replied, trying not to sound too eager. David escorted her to his car, a sporty green Capsule Corp. model, and even opened the passenger side door for her to climb inside. 'Looks, charm, is there anything that this guy doesn't have?' she thought to herself.  
  
As they drove towards the skyscraper that was Capsule Corp. headquarters, Frost and David talked and laughed. David had a witty sense of humor, and Frost felt completely at ease in his presence. It seemed like all too short a time before the car was parked at Capsule Corp. David hopped out of the car and held open Frost's door again.  
  
The conceptual research department was located on the sixth floor, and on the way up Frost was introduced to several people, including a couple of men who looked her over approvingly. She tried to sound friendly, but her eyes gave them cold warning glares. Both seemed to take the hint, fortunately.  
  
The department had a relatively small space dedicated to it, but of course there were only five people, including the secretary and the department head. It was the kind of work that is important, but doesn't require a lot of staff. The first person Frost met was the secretary, Keiko Namiki, a pleasant woman in her late thirties. She was petite and slightly plump, but pretty nonetheless, with wavy auburn hair and deep brown eyes. "Welcome to the team, Miss Firestorm," she said cheerily when introduced. "Glad to have you. Maybe now I won't be so out of place with all these men around."  
  
Another man, somewhat older, came out of his office when hearing the conversation. He introduced himself as Tim Conner. "I'm originally from the US," he explained. The tall, lean man looked to be in his early to mid forties, with somewhat thinning sandy blonde hair and a narrow moustache.  
  
David looked around for the third employee of the department, but couldn't find anyone. "Keiko, have you heard from Toshiko this morning? He's running late."  
  
"No, I haven't, but you know him and mornings," the secretary replied. "Sometimes he just can't get out of bed." She looked to Frost with an almost motherly smile. "Toshiko Kobayashi is the youngest of us here. He started right out of school, and he's been with us for just over a year now. Poor boy still seems to think he's still in college sometimes, instead of being a businessman."  
  
It was just then that a scrawny young man with tousled black hair came in. "Sorry I'm late," he said hurriedly. "My landlady talked my head off, it took me fifteen minutes to get away from her."  
  
"That's understandable," David laughed. "Toshiko, meet Frost Firestorm. She's our newest employee, so you're not the junior anymore. Although I think you're still a little younger than her." The young man greeted his new colleague politely.  
  
Frost looked around at her new coworkers with a pleased smile. She thought she would very much like working with these people. Especially David. 


	8. Trunks is SO weird

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Frost and the Capsule Corp. employees.  
  
Shimbo: Shinichi gave me coffee. *grins evilly*  
  
Shinichi: I had some too!  
  
*Both begin running around and destroying things*  
  
Teyo: I'd better see what I can salvage. Read on, I'll be back.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Trunks is SO weird  
  
Frost was busily working at her computer until noon, when David came to her office door. "Care to join me for lunch?" he asked casually. "I know a nice sandwich place a couple blocks away. It's nothing fancy, but the food tastes good."  
  
"Sure, sounds great. I'll treat," Frost offered. When David tried to protest, she continued to insist. "You drove me to work and introduced me to everyone, it's the least I can do, really."  
  
"It's against everything I was taught to let the lady buy the meal," he grumbled, pretending to be angry. But as soon as Frost raised one pale eyebrow at him, he grinned good-naturedly, his eyes shining.  
  
As they walked out together, Frost and David encountered a familiar face. It seemed that Trunks, too, was out for a lunch break. He was friendly enough, but declined when asked to join them. "I've already got plans," he told them. He left quickly without a second glance back.  
  
"What's up with him? He seemed to be acting a little strange," David observed.  
  
"For as long as I've known Trunks, he's been a little strange," Frost replied. "I don't think it's anything to worry about, really."  
  
"If you say so." Neither of them brought up the subject again. Their conversation as they headed towards the sandwich house was animated, and continued well through the meal.  
  
That afternoon, not long before Frost got off work, a phone call came to her office. It was Marron. "Hey Frost, I just thought that you might like to get together for some coffee or something and talk about your first day of work," she said.  
  
"That sounds great, but I'll need a ride. One of my coworkers that lives in my apartment building offered me a ride this morning, and I took him up on it." Marron's squeal was ear-splitting. "Not so loud, Marron!" Frost scolded. "You're going to deafen me!"  
  
"Sorry, but a guy took you to work? Already? You work fast, Frost my friend. The only bad thing about that is that you'll be gone again within the month!"  
  
"Marron!" Frost exclaimed, a little louder than she meant to. Keiko stopped on her way past to look inside. "Sorry Keiko," the demi-Saiya-jin apologized.  
  
"I'll pick you up, don't worry," Marron assured her friend from the other end of the line. "Then we'll go to the coffee shop at the mall. It has the best iced mochas, and I know you like those."  
  
"You bet. I'll see you after work, Marron, and thanks." Frost hung up the phone and went back to her computer.  
  
Less than an hour later, Marron and Frost were on their way to the mall, and the latter was telling all about how she had met David. "It's a strange coincidence that he lives in the same building as I do, but it's a good strange coincidence." Frost smiled wistfully, thinking of the twinkle in David's eyes when he smiled. "He's got looks, brains, charm, and a sense of humor. And I think the interest is mutual."  
  
"It sounds like it, if he's driving you to work and asking you to lunch. And you've only known him a few days!" Marron couldn't contain her giggling.  
  
After they got they got their coffees, an iced mocha for Frost and an English toffee cappuccino for Marron, the pair decided to wander around the mall for a while. They were soon drawn to a new store that displayed stunning formal dresses in the windows. "Oh, those are to die for!" Marron said, looking at a slim, strapless, aqua-colored dress with a sheer shoulder wrap that was central to the exhibit.  
  
"If only we had something to wear them for," Frost said wistfully. 'Wow, if Bulma could see me now, her jaw would not only drop to the floor, it would fall through it,' she thought, chuckling mentally. "If we ever have a formal event, we're coming here first."  
  
"No argument there!" Marron agreed. Knowing that they didn't need anything from the new store, they walked on.  
  
There was a jewelry store not much further down, and as they passed it, they spotted Trunks walking out. "Hey, Trunks, what are you doing in a jewelry store?" Marron called out.  
  
The lavender haired demi-Saiya-jin jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. "Um, nothing, nothing at all," he said. "Just looking. I'd better be going now. See you later girls." With that, Trunks turned and shot off, just like he had earlier in the day.  
  
"Wow, second time today," Frost said, staring after him. "He really is acting weird."  
  
"What do you mean, second time?" Marron asked. Frost had to explain about Trunks' reaction when she and David invited him for lunch.  
  
"He said he already had plans," she added. "At the time I didn't think anything of it, but twice in one day is unusual."  
  
"I bet I know what it is!" Marron suddenly exclaimed. "I bet he's got a new girlfriend, and he doesn't want anyone to know about her yet."  
  
"Somehow that doesn't sound much like the Trunks I remember, but you could be right," Frost said thoughtfully. "I guess if he does, we'll find out eventually."  
  
"That's true. Or we could spy on him," suggested Marron slyly. She abandoned the idea when Frost gave her a glare. "Or, we could just wait."  
  
Frost's glare turned into a grin. "If you really want to get some spy info, just ask Bra. She already snoops around as it is." Marron brightened at the prospect. "Anyway, let's get back. I promised Bra that I'd call her if I met someone, and I haven't held up to my promise yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teyo: I caught them. Destructive little buggers.  
  
Shinichi: Let me go!  
  
Shimbo: We won't inspire you any more!  
  
Teyo: And that means you'll go poof, bye-bye. Sorry readers, I need to punish them now. Bye! 


	9. So much to think about

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I own Frost, and her coworkers, but not DBZ.  
  
Shimbo: CONFUSION! THAT'S MY JOB!  
  
Shinichi: I helped with this chapter too!  
  
Teyo: Must we do this every time?  
  
Shinichi and Shimbo: YES!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: So much to think about  
  
Frost invited Marron up to her apartment so that the girls could chat a while longer, but the blonde girl had to politely decline. "I'm afraid I'm expected back home. But keep me updated, okay?" Frost agreed and waved goodbye as her friend pulled away.  
  
As soon as she was back inside her apartment, Frost picked up the phone and dialed the Briefs' home number. Luckily it was Bra who answered the phone. "Since you're calling, I know something's up," Bra said, trying to conceal her enthusiasm. "What's his name?"  
  
"Calm down, there's nothing official yet. His name is David Tomine, and we went out to lunch today."  
  
"David Tomine... that name sounds familiar," Bra mused.  
  
"He's the head of my department at Capsule Corp," Frost explained. "Oh, and he also drove me to work this morning, his idea. Marron picked me up, though."  
  
"You've got a guy who takes you to work and lunch when you've just met and you say 'there's nothing official'? Who are you kidding; he's obviously interested, and very." Bra made a mental note to ask her mother and brother more about David Tomine. "You do like him, right? You're not just going for the first guy who shows up?"  
  
Frost had to laugh at that one. "If I were going for the first guy to show up, then Goten would've gotten his wish. But David's really sweet, charming, smart, funny, and good looking, too." As she spoke, Frost began to play with her necklace. She stared at the charm for a moment, and became so absorbed that she didn't hear Bra's next comment.  
  
"Hello? Frost, you still there?" She jumped, assured Bra that she hadn't disappeared, and asked her to repeat what she had just said. "I said, are you ready for Capsule Corp's annual business gala next week? Everyone at headquarters is expected to make an appearance unless they have a really, really good excuse."  
  
"I hadn't even heard!" Frost exclaimed. "I must have started work right after the memo came. What kind of gala is it? What do I have to wear?"  
  
"Relax, you've got over a week, it's not until next Friday. It's semi- formal, you're expected to look a little nicer than you do at work, but it's not eveningwear-type things." Bra chuckled slightly at Frost's sigh of relief. "I'll go shopping with you, don't worry. I've got to go too, you know. Our whole family is going to be there. You get to see Dad in a tie!"  
  
"No kidding? Vegeta in a tie?" The visual image she got made Frost laugh. "I can't imagine it."  
  
"No lie. Mom's making him. Well, I have to go soon. I have a date to get ready for. How about we go shopping this Saturday?" Frost agreed, and both girls hung up.  
  
Frost spent some time just dawdling; slightly adjusting furniture in her apartment, turning on the TV for a little while, and fixing a light dinner (light for a Saiya-jin, that is). She was merely going through the motions of her normal nightly routine. None of it was actually sinking in. She was distracted by something, but she had no idea what it might be.  
  
She tried to bring herself back to the real world by thinking about David, and just how lucky she was to have found someone like him so quickly. However, every time she tried to tell herself this, her hand flew to the moon-and-star charm at her chest. Eventually, she removed the necklace and tossed it onto her dresser. Still, every time she thought about her prospective romance, her fingers tried to grasp that charm.  
  
For a few minutes she stood staring at that charm, at the blue stone in the center of the star. "Blue... it's always been my color," she mused. "It fit. No one knew better, somehow..." She shook off the thoughts. That was the past, time for it to be put behind her. Perhaps she had better get to bed. Her thoughts were strange and random; she needed sleep, that was all, she assured herself. "And tomorrow, I'll be back to my old self." 'It's almost funny when I lie to myself,' was her last thought before she drifted off into a fitful sleep. 


	10. Bra loves the mall too much

Cold as Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I own Frost, and her coworkers, but not DBZ.  
  
Shinichi: ...  
  
Shimbo: ...  
  
Teyo: ... @_@ Are you two going to say anything at all?!  
  
*Shinichi and Shimbo zipper their mouths*  
  
Teyo: I never thought it would drive me crazy to have them NOT talk!  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Bra loves the mall too much  
  
Saturday came in no time at all, and Frost met Bra at the same mall she and Marron had wandered in earlier that week. The younger girl immediately dragged Frost to the new store that sold formal dresses. "I thought you said it wasn't a formal event?" said the oldest of the pair accusingly.  
  
"It's not. This store doesn't just sell formal clothes. It's got all kinds of nice stuff. I've been in here tons of times," Bra replied as she went inside the store.  
  
"But it's only been open for a month!" Frost exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Bra giggled slightly. She went immediately to a rack of dresses much less formal than the ones in the window and began sorting through them. She held up several for herself, asking Frost her opinion on all of them.  
  
"Don't you have a lot of dresses for this kind of thing already?" was Frost's only reply.  
  
"Frost, tell me, what kind of teenager would I be if I didn't insist on having a new outfit for every occasion?" Bra asked indignantly. Frost just laughed and began trying to find something for herself.  
  
After a while, Bra had about five dresses draped over her arm to try on, and Frost had two. "You really like blue, don't you?" Bra observed, looking at the two dresses, which were two different shades of blue. One, about mid- thigh length, was a gorgeous ocean blue with off-the-shoulder straps. The other was the same ice-blue as her eyes, with chains of faux diamonds for straps. This one went to her mid-calf.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Frost admitted. "I didn't always, though."  
  
"Yeah, your favorite color used to be red, I remember," Bra replied thoughtfully. "What made you change?"  
  
"Time," Frost said quickly. "It's been twelve years, after all."  
  
"Makes sense. Come on, let's try these on, I'm dying to see what you look like. And I want to see how I look in these!" Bra practically skipped back to the changing rooms with her haul.  
  
Frost found a changing room of her own, trying on the ocean blue dress first. It fit like it was made for her, hugging her every curve. Bra agreed. "Try on the other one anyway," the younger girl said. "It might look even better!" She was wearing one of her own choices at the time, a lovely black and green knee-length dress.  
  
Frost did as was recommended, changing into the ice-blue dress. It swished gently around her legs, and the faux diamonds glittered every time she moved. She and Bra emerged at the same time, Bra wearing a pink strapless mini-dress. "Bra, that is tiny. What will your father think?" Frost scolded.  
  
"Daddy lets me get away with anything I want," Bra replied. "Mother might have a bit of a fit, but she'd get used to it." She twirled around in front of the mirror. "I don't know if it's right for the gala, but add a black belt and I'm keeping it." She then turned to Frost and appraised the latest dress. "That's great too! Get them both!"  
  
"But I don't need them both," Frost protested. "That would be such a waste of money."  
  
"It's not like you have any limits on spending. Besides, you can take them home with you, and with all those royal functions I'm sure you'll have something to wear them for." Bra went back to try on yet another dress.  
  
Frost changed back into her normal clothes, and sat debating over which dress to buy while she waited for her friend to finish. They weren't at all the fashion of her home world, but surely it would become so if the princess wore it. She would still have trouble deciding which one to wear to the gala, but she would buy both.  
  
Bra ended up buying four of the dresses she tried on, as well as a few accessories to go with them. "There is no way we're getting new dresses and not new shoes," Bra said as they walked out of the store. Frost tried to protest that she'd already spent enough, but the younger girl won the fight. They soon found themselves browsing a shoe store.  
  
Both of them jumped when someone came up behind them and said, "Well, Frost, this is twice in one week I've seen you at the mall." They whirled around to find Trunks standing behind them with a smirk on his face. "I didn't know you liked shopping."  
  
"Emergency. I didn't have anything to wear to the gala, so it was time to shop. But Bra has already convinced me to buy more than I intended, and here we are buying shoes, too. Now what in the world are you doing here?" Frost asked, raising one pale eyebrow.  
  
"Goten borrowed my good shoes and lost them," Trunks replied sourly. "Now I have to buy new ones. I hate shoe shopping more than any other kind." With that said, he walked back to the men's section, still looking.  
  
"He has been so weird this week. I will never understand brothers," Bra sighed. "If he acts this way at the gala, I'm going to die of embarrassment!" But her anxiety was quickly forgotten when she spotted a pair of cute shoes.  
  
Frost wished she could be so easily distracted by something so small. Troubles would be forgotten in a flash. The one thing that distracted her, and quite often, only seemed to make her more troubled. Her fingers reached up and gently touched her chest, where she could feel the charm beneath the cloth of her shirt.  
  
"Hey Frost, check out these shoes!" Bra said, holding up a pair of silver strappy sandals with faux diamonds on the straps. "They'll go perfectly with that light blue dress!"  
  
"Hey, you're right," Frost said, taking the shoes in her own hands. "Diamonds and everything. These are great. Do they have them in my size?"  
  
Frost was still troubled, but at least now she had something she had to focus on. Bra was even more addicted to shoe shopping than she was to dress shopping, and she wanted a new pair for every dress she'd bought and then some. Frost restricted herself to only two pairs of shoes, but that was hard since Bra's enthusiasm was addicting. By the time they were done both girls had their arms loaded with purchases, most of them Bra's. The blue- haired girl tried to get Frost to stop at another store, but the older of the two insisted they were done.  
  
"We can hardly carry what we've already got. Besides, I don't know how I'm going to choose between my two new outfits for the gala. I can only wear one!" Frost laughed and physically dragged Bra from the mall. 


End file.
